


Santa, what'd you leave me under the tree?

by Justanothersinger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Floor Sex, Lube, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Santa Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, do you really expect anything of me, i dont get damned to hell today, kind of????, look santa robin AND chrom came out, merry christmas kouhai, the santa fic, this is also for a kouhai of mine, this year, time for you to regret being my kouhai l m a o, times like these im glad im not christian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: Christmas (early) morning, Chrom comes across a very drunk and very festive Robin sneaking through his window. So what's his boyfriend got in store for him under that tree?tldr the christmas porn everyone and their grandma's been writing, published 3 days late cause thats how i roll





	Santa, what'd you leave me under the tree?

Santa, what'd you leave me under the tree?

A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction.

 

"So, Santa."

Chrom asks him, with a grin and Robin is trying and failing miserably to not look embarrassed in the least.

Also trying to yank his shoulder and half his body out from under the mess of christmas tree, tinsel and wires. A deadly combination, to be sure.

 

Seriously how was he not dead yet. Or more to the point, how had he not woken anyone else up yet?

Chrom mercifully helps him out by somehow managing to cross the room and help him without tripping and dying on the spot.

"Having a little trouble?"

  
"Gee, I wonder what gave...you that idea." Robin pants, finally dislodging his giant sack of presents with a huff, setting it on the carpet none-too-gently. It makes a giant clanking sound, and he cannot be bothered to check up on the status of the many many toys he'd shoved in there with probably not the best arrangement conditions.

"...I've gone. A little overboard."

  
"You think so?" Chrom asks, barely stifling his laughter as Robin shoots a baleful glare at him.

"Its 3 am and I'm dead drunk, I know so."

"Explains why _and_ how you managed to drag that up the fire escape."

 

"Chrom. Shut up and help me keep them out."

"What, you don't have any elves to help you out?"

"Ditched them with the reindeer. Tharja's busy burning down that hipster store down the blog and Gaius is on the run again." Robin pauses, "And Henry faded dramatically into the shadows and I didn't see him the rest of the night. Wait." Robin pauses, "I did see him being chased by the most terrifying pugs later. I think he's dead." 

"...Did you actually have reindeer?"

"Chrom."

"I'll help." Chrom decides, a wise choice.

 

They carefully set up the Christmas tree and Robin sighs, stretching a little.

"You okay? You look a little red-faced there."

"I am a tomato thrown in the fiery pools of the sun." Is Robin's eloquent reply, "I'm so glad I didn't wear that stupid beard, or the fat suit."

  
"Suits you more without them."

"Are you flirting with Santa, Mister?"

"Well, my boyfriend isn't home, you know?"

 

Robin raises an eyebrow at him, but he's already grinning. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"...It'd be more corny if you had mistletoe over my head or something."

"Welllll...." Chrom grins sheepishly. 

"You didn't." 

Chrom reaches over and from somewhere(???) pulls out a mistletoe sprig.

 

"How the heck. What."

"This corny enough?"

"You're cornier than anything in the entire universe, you goofball." 

 

Robin rolls his eyes, but he's grinning and yanks Chrom down by his shirt for a quick kiss. An innocent little affair, tender. 

 

"Happy now?"

Chrom makes an exaggerated thinking motion, pausing for about two minutes. Finally deciding on a "...Not really."

"...." Robin is trying to shoot a stern look at him but failing as his lips twitch up yet again. And it isn't really helped by the fact that Chrom ducks in for another kiss, still holding the mistletoe over their heads.

  
"Chrom...! Cut it out already!" Robin says, with a giggle, swatting the sprig away, from in-between kisses. His hands on Chrom's cheeks, abandoning the bag entirely, but he's not having much luck pushing Chrom away.

Not that he was properly trying in the first place. 

  
His mouth is soft, pliant, he opens it slowly. Tilting his chin up bit by bit. 

  
"C-chrom...that tickles!"

His cheeks are red, and so are his ears, matching his outfit, he's pulling them closer and closer. Something in the back of his mind, past the warm fuzz clouding his brain and sharpening the sensations in his fingers, something in him is a little too aware of how close Chrom is.

How when he kisses Robin, how close they were, the fingers in Robin's hair, gentle as ever, how warm he felt with his body pressing up against his and closing the cold space between. He didn't even realize how cold it  _was_ outside, till then. 

He's warming...up.

His heart thuds against his chest and he feels his face heat up when they're close enough for him to notice one particular detail. 

 

...Seriously? 

Of course, Robin can't even reproach him for it because he's pretty much in the same state. Chrom knows by now. He tries anyway. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yep."

"...Did you miss me that much?"

"Yep." 

"Really." Robin says flatly, but he's still grinning and for some reason, he's perfectly okay with this turn of events. It's the tequila probably. 

Probably.

 

He thinks this as he's pressed up against the wall, with just a little more fervor than before. His breath frozen in his throat as he feels Chrom work his way down, from his mouth to his neck, in little shivers.

Burying his lips in Chrom's hair, his words in a sigh.

  
"What a coincidence. I missed you too."

"That so?"

"Mmhm."

His hands trapped between their bodies, pushing Chrom back just a little, just enough so that he can touch him. 

 

 

"I missed you a lot actually. Every time we talked on the phone, all I wanted was to see you again. It was allll Aversa could do to make me stay out of town,"

His lips were warm, chapped. A bit dry.

Robin couldn't get enough of it.

 

Kissing Chrom on the cheek, the eyes, lingering on his lips, with strained lungs and starry eyes, he takes everything in. From the corners to the center, like candy, like a lollipop and he opens his mouth for just a little more. His hands sneaking under that shirt, a simple sweater vest.

"Aren't you cold?"

"You know I can't sleep with sweaters on."

It's alright because it's easier to touch him this way. They barely manage to pull away from each other long enough to let Robin pull the vest off of Chrom, and of course he isn't wearing anything underneath. 

Cold fingertips on warm skin, the flush of red on Chrom's chest and shoulders, Robin feels it on his own cheeks, with every exhale.

 

"O-okay, that's cold." Chrom says, with barely a shiver.

"Of course it is." Robin chuckles. It sounds a little breathless.

"It was cold without you, too."

He's looking at Robin now, with those eyes. Robin missed that look, those eyes that he loves and he can't get enough of.

 

He's looking at Chrom again, he can see him.

"I don't know how I went so long without you."

He can touch him.

"Me either. Why...do you think I snuck back in here, in the dead of night?"

 

"So, you're my present under that tree?"

"I...change my mind. _That_ was seriously corny." Robin says, even as he pulls the ribbon off of his sack, letting it unravel slowly and hit the floor, even as he grinds his hips down, slowly, very slowly, his other hand reaching down between them both.

It's difficult undoing his belt with one hand and bracing himself against the wall with the other. It's unbearably loud. Makes him feel like he's doing something wrong somehow, which considering the situation, he probably is.

He can't bring himself to care.

 

He can feel Chrom reacting.

He's already half-hard. Dripping. His fingers are colder than he realized and they press into their searing heat. He wasn't expecting that cold and the noise that escapes his lips is a whimper and a moan, all at once. 

He pants in Chrom's ear, his name a strangled whisper, as he begins to move his fingers carefully, teasingly, tortuously slow. His toes curling up in that carpet and his thighs pressing close together, his breaths quickening haring those sensations, that torturous slowness. He feels Chrom react, almost immediately and his other hand reaches forward to claw at his back, pushing them even closer, if that was even possible.

Their breaths echoing in his ears, his hips buck up against Chrom's, teeth on each other's lips to tease, open up more and more and _more._ It's suffocating at this distance, their lungs straining for air as they lose themselves more.

Trapped up against the wall, with nowhere to go. 

 

Blue eyes burning into him. Like a deer caught in the headlights, he stares back.

"Robin."

 

Chrom sighs, a voice that excites. It's been so long.

That's all it takes. 

"...!" 

 

With a voiceless cry, he tenses up and feels Chrom's teeth on his shoulder just then. His heart jumps and even more red dusts against his cheeks and exposed neck as he cums, biting his lip until it bruised, and he tastes blood on his teeth. 

Chrom pulls back, meeting his gaze. Robin had apparently been so caught up in that little stunt that he didn't realize that Chrom had been marking his neck. 

 

"..."

"...Wow. Okay." Chrom blinks, "That was. Okay." 

"Just okay?" 

"No, I didn't mean it like it was bad or anything!"

"Uh-huh." 

 

Robin giggles more at that flustered expression. "I'm kidding. I know exactly what you mean." 

While Chrom is still reeling, Robin wipes his mouth. That bite mark from earlier, red and sore-looking on his shoulder. Just looking at it excites Chrom a bit more.

There is...a certain mischievous glint in Robin's eye. 

 

 

"Are you sure that's the only thing you want, though?" 

"Huh?"

And Robin slides down to his knees in front of him, taking Chrom's dick carefully in his hands. 

Chrom shudders from the touch. It's still wet, dripping. 

 

Robin feels his own start to rise again.

 

"-! Wait!" 

And without any hesitation, opens his mouth. And takes Chrom inside him. 

"Hgh...!" 

 

Robin lets his tongue do all the work, inhaling through his nose. Hands on Chrom's hips, he pulls his head back away and licks the tip, his fingers and palm holding him carefully. Feather-light, smearing pre-cum and saliva wherever he touched. He moves his tongue, downward, just the tip, and opens his mouth fully again, taking him back in. Still slow. Still slow. Against the roof of his mouth, the back of his throat, he feels him reacting and and the  _thrills_ that go through his body-

Without even realizing it, he's started to rub himself too. Gripping himself tightly around his base, his moans are muffled, swallowing the precum leaking down his throat. 

 

Almost there. Almost. 

"Robin!" 

  
A painful yank on his hair stops him and Robin's pulled away, gagging. He slumps against the wall. There's still some saliva on his lip. 

 

He breathes in, coughing. "What..." There's still stuff in his mouth. 

He swallows.

"What are you doing?!" 

"What's it...look like?" Robin says, in-between panting breaths. 

 

"Well. Uh." Chrom falters, "You're, uh. Sucking me off?"

"Yep." 

"Why???" 

"You're the one that wanted the santa roleplay thing." Robin says. His other hand still hadn't stopped. He bites his lip. 

 

Chrom's hand grips his wrist tightly, making him pause. 

"What is it..?" 

"You..." Chrom starts, then pauses and sighs, "At least warn me first! My heart's going to give out if you go on like that." 

 

"Sorry." Robin chuckles. 

"..." 

"What?" 

"Can...uh. I should move, shouldn't I?" 

 

Robin eyes the state that they're both in, "...Hm."

"What?" 

"Might as well go all the way, right?" 

 

"Are. Are you serious."

"Well..." There's the return of a tinge of red on Robin's cheeks. It matches nicely with his disheveled hair, "I did. Come prepared." 

"............."

 

Robin eyes his sack. 

"Did you. Did you actually bring lube in that toy sack." 

"Not  _in_ the toy sack!! Of course!! I just kept it in there for a little while because I was dragging it up that fire escape!" Robin says with now super intense blushing, "And I wanted to see you right...uh. Right away." All that bravado from earlier seems to have dissipated briefly.

 

"I, uh. I see." Chrom rifles through the sack with his clean hand until he finds what Robin's been looking for. "Here...?" 

"Thanks." 

 

He pops it open, avoiding Chrom's stare. Smears it over his fingers. 

"Cold." 

"Is it?" Chrom takes some of it too. 

 

With wet hands, Robin pulls the hem of his pants down to his ankles. Chrom hovers over him, and the shared air between them is stifling, unbelievably warm.

It feels even colder when Chrom's hand touches his dick. He freezes up, shivers down his spine, gasping. 

Still moving his fingers down, somehow, further down. 

 

The first finger goes inside slowly, without much resistance. Rubbing up against his walls, while Chrom strokes him. Staring down at him. 

Watching the show. 

"Enjoying this?"

 

"Uh. Kinda." 

"Perv." Robin smirks, then whimpers a little as he feels himself reacting. His thighs are already shaking, and Chrom's taken it upon himself to help along, pushing Robin's shirt up to fondle his chest.

"That's...not helping! Chrom...mmph!" 

 

It's not helping because his fingers are slowing down. He's shuddering under Chrom's touch, his hair sticking to the back of his neck as he tilts his head up, his breaths halted and edged with need. Spine arching off the wall, ever-so-slightly, toes curling into the carpet. 

It's not helping because it wasn't enough. 

 

It's at this point that Robin's lifted up against the wall, until he's sitting on Chrom's thighs, a little off the ground. Feeling Chrom's dick press up against him. 

"Wha...!?" 

"Sorry. Can't...can't wait any longer." 

 

"...Heh." 

"What?" 

"'S nothing. You just...read my mind, is all." 

 

Robin still grimaces when Chrom enters him though. Even though he was slow. 

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. I just..." He takes a deep breath and moves up a little against him, his breathing in a sigh that makes Chrom shudder. "I'm fine." He whispers next to Chrom's ear, possibly unintentional.

 

"Right." Chrom is still gentle as he moves again, inside, pushing Robin further up until Robin's half-off the ground, clinging onto Chrom for dear life, wrapping his legs around Chrom's hips. 

His heart is thudding so heart against his chest and he could barely breathe. 

 

His fingers drag on Chrom's back as he pulls back out, he clutches harder at the skin as he thrusts back in. Robin's back hurts but he doesn't care, his body is melting in this heat and this sweet wetness, tasting the sweat on Chrom's neck.

Chrom's name on his lips and he goes along for the ride, baring his neck and chest under that greedy touch, salt on his tongue and lights in his eyes, as he thinks  _more...more, more, more, I can't let this end!_

 

It's been so long, a heated whisper in his ear that makes every thing inside him shiver. 

 

By the time he cums, his skin was scraped red and felt as raw as it looked, his insides flooded with warmth. His lips bruised by teeth and their bleeding lapped up by tongues, sticky white covering his bared chest. 

 

"....."

"....Wow. Okay." 

"You...said that already." Robin says, tiredly, with a hint of laughter in his voice. 

 

"But that  _was_ amazing." 

"...Glad...to hear." 

"Robin?" 

"Hm?" 

 

"Gods, I love you."

"..." There's that flush of red again, embarrassed. He smiles at Chrom though. "I...love you, too." 

It's at this point that Robin likes Christmas just a little more.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> it's at this point i insert some random shit here like 'For more hot christmas porn that makes you question where you're going as you die go here: http://heart-machine-drama-queen.tumblr.com' but. i am tired. let me rest for 4 days why is writing porn so hard
> 
> but yeah!! feel free to request some stuff if need be! My box is always open for em :> Reviews and critiques are welcome as par for the course.  
> It may take a while updating, but I will do my best to provide you with more content! :D
> 
> also kouhai im so sorry lol


End file.
